In an integrated circuit device, a fuse is sometimes provided to isolate selected wiring lines as appropriate during or after a production process. To isolate the selected wiring, the fuse is cut as needed by being irradiated with laser light. However, when the fuse is cut by the laser light, a crack sometimes appears in the base insulating film over which the fuse is formed. This may cause the integrated circuit device to malfunction.